Currently many winches have a winch pipe which is used to turn the winch mechanism of the winch. The winch pipe end usually contains an aperture which can either be a round hole or a slot configuration through which a crowbar and/or other type of bar is placed in order to turn the winch pipe, which in turn turns the winch mechanism. This type of winch is particularly prevalent on tractor trailers, wherein numerous winches are normally attached to the outer edges of the trailer for strapping down material which is being transported on the trailer. Flatbed truck trailers, in particular use winches for winching straps that are used to secure the load to the flatbed trailer. The present device is a winch attachment which fits onto the end of the winch pipe end of currently existing winches.